


magnetism

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, they're both just too hot what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: No one else makes him sweat quite like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from a friend on tumblr! "Gaius/Milla with 'this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.'" also i still can't believe i'm literally the only person on this website to have made content for gaius/milla wtf.

“When I suggested that we have a spar,” Gaius says, the snow under his back not doing a thing to chill him, but with Milla’s breath ghosting his face, he thinks he feels just the slightest case of goosebumps. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

He expected sword blows, arte exchanges, and that’s exactly what he got. Milla was faster than him without a doubt, but he didn’t become the king of Auj Oule without knowing his own strengths. When she lit up the ground beneath him with Arrivederci, he could see the surprise in her eyes all the way from across the field as he stood stock still above it even as the green light blew a savage gust of wind at him.

That was what he expected though.

What he _didn’t_ expect was for Milla to resort to hand-to-hand combat after he knocked her sword out of her hand with the hilt of his blade. He didn’t expect her to disarm him of his own sword with a twist of his wrist, and he didn’t expect to respond in kind by socking her in the gut with his free hand. Neither of them had any real skill in unarmed combat, and as their fisticuffs devolved into a wrestle in the snow, he didn’t expect her to win by shoving him flat on his back to straddle his waist and pin his arms down by his head.

He couldn’t say he was surprised though.

“Neither did I,” she says easily, matter-of-factly. The Lord of Spirits leans her head closer, her hair spilling over her shoulders to curtain the two of them. All he can see is the bright, brilliant red of her eyes. “Do you mind?”

He laughs against her lips.

“Not at all.”


End file.
